


Sick Daze

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mom… I think… I think” Before King could finish his warning he had thrown up all over his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stomach bugs and Chicken pox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tippisdad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippisdad/gifts).



> So this is going to be a three part series about what happens when everyone's ill.
> 
> I'm gifting this to Tippisdad for also helping, inspiring and encouraging me to write. 
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> Lou x

The early morning sun crept through the open blinds. The sun bathing the sleeping couple. The family home sat in silence as everyone slept.

The annoying beeps of the alarm clock disturbing the peace as it told everyone it was nine o’ clock. Gwen stretched her pale arm out of the bed, her hand hitting the alarm in a random pattern, hoping to find the snooze button. Finally creating silence again, Gwen put her head back on Blake's chest. He let out a low groan and pulled Gwen tighter into him. Falling back into a deep slumber.

Until a quiet knock on the door got both their attention. Gwen pulled the covers further around herself before shouting "Come in"

Zuma slowly popped his head in before coming up to the bed and looking at his mom, then at Blake then back at Gwen.

"Kingston isn't well he says he feels hot and sick and he looks like a ghost!" Zuma emphasised.

Gwen nodded

"Can you go get a cup of water from the kitchen and bring it up here for Kingston please?" Gwen asked.

Zuma didn't say anything just ran out of the room. Blake let out a low chuckle as Gwen flopped down back down onto his chest.

"I guess hiking’s off the table" Blake said in a gruff voice.

Gwen got up and quickly changed before checking on Kingston. When she got in to his room, she sat on the edge of his bed and put her hand on his head. He felt sticky hot but not feverish.

Zuma came into the room holding a cup of water, most of it on his pyjama shirt. Gwen rolled her eyes at her son and took the cup from him placing it King’s bedside table.

“Mom… I think… I think” Before King could finish his warning he had thrown up all over his bed.

Zuma ran out of the room gagging running into Blake who was coming to check on everyone. Blake was stood outside the door mimicking Zuma’s gagging. He had his top pulled over his nose as he shouted in to the room.

“You’ve got this covered right babe?” Blake said feeling slightly queasy.

“Yes can you check on Apollo please?” Gwen retorted.

“Yeah sure as long as I don’t have to deal with that I’ll do anything” Blake said taking Zuma with him to Apollo’s room.

“Blake is King going to die?” Zuma asked his voice laced with seriousness.

“No bud, he’s probably got a tummy bug” Blake said rubbing his fingers through Zuma’s hair.

“How about you get dressed while I sort little man out?” Blake said opening Apollo’s door.

Zuma walked off and got dressed as Blake went to check on Apollo. When he got closer to his crib he saw red dots scattered all over Apollo’s face and expected to find even more on his little body. Blake sighed before shaking his head and going to find Gwen.

“Hey so looks like both King and Apollo are ill. Little man has got chicken pox.” Blake said from behind King's door.

“Okay, I’ll go get his medicine, can you dress King? He doesn’t want me to do it.” Gwen said meeting Blake at the door. “I’ve cleaned the bed it’s just his top. Please?”

“Okay as long as there isn’t vomit on the floor.” Blake said swapping places with Gwen.

“Hey bud so you won’t let your Mama dress you?” Blake said sitting at the edge of his bed, gagging slightly.

“I’m a grown up now, my mom doesn’t need to see me and plus she’ll only worry.” King said slowly pulling his top over his head with Blake’s help.

Blake turned to grab the new top Gwen had put on the bed, when his eyes focused on King’s small body Blake’s jaw dropped.

“What the hell happened?!” Blake demanded.

“I went skateboarding at Dad’s and he wasn’t watching Apollo so he ran bang in front of me and I fell onto the floor and then it grew into this” King explained looking at his purple and green bruise covering his ribs.

“Right we aren’t telling your Mama, she doesn’t need that stress right now. However next time you tell me or her you’re hurt.” Blake said pulling King’s vest over his head and putting his arms through the designated area.

Meanwhile Gwen had checked Apollo’s temperature and gone downstairs to get him some calpol. Gwen was sat in the rocking chair she bought for Apollo’s room, for nights when he wouldn’t sleep without cuddling or he had a nightmare and even when he was sick, she had just given him some medicine and was slowly rocking a diaper clad Apollo to sleep. She carefully wiped the tear stains from his face while brushing soft kisses against his wild hair.

Blake popped his head around the door.

“Is he out?” Blake asked before coming to look at Apollo.

“Yeah he’s just really hot so it’s diaper time for him.” Gwen answered rubbing her hand up and down Apollo’s red spotty back.

“Well King’s dressed and I gave him a bin to throw up in” Blake said proud of himself.

 

Two hours late  Blake had carried King downstairs with his duvet and of course his bin. He was settled on the couch with a few ginger biscuits while watching a movie with Zuma.  Apollo was laid out on the other leather couch the cold material soothing his temperature.

Gwen and Blake was in the kitchen making dinner, Blake was in charge of doing toast for Apollo and King, as Blake had learnt that Gwen often burnt toast, while she made sandwiches for the three healthy people in the house.

Blake took a plate with two slices of buttered toast into the living room to King. He went back into the kitchen and put some nutella on Apollo’s toast while cutting it into squares.

Blake went to lick of the chocolate spread that had caught his finger, but managed to catch his lip with his finger, before he had a chance to lick his lips Gwen had pounced on him, their lips colliding as they made out. Gwen pulled away licking her lips before smiling.

Blake mirrored her expression, grabbing two plates with sandwiches and one with Apollo’s toast. Gwen carried her own plate in and sat next to King. He snuggled into his mom’s side as he ate his toast; Gwen took a bite of her sandwich while rubbing her fingers through King’s hair. Three of her boys were engrossed in the movie while Apollo slept.

Gwen was feeding Apollo his toast while Blake had taken Gingerbread for a walk and King was out flat on the couch. Gwen still wasn’t sure how someone so small could take up a whole couch.  Zuma had vanished upstairs doing something quiet.

Blake walked in just as Gwen was about to get up to change Apollo’s nappy.  
  
“Hiya Cowboy” Gwen said reaching up to kiss Blake’s cheek.

“Well princess, is everyone still sick?” Blake asked following Gwen upstairs.

“Yeah, Apollo’s temperature is going down though but his spots are still itching.” Gwen said adjusting Apollo on her hip.

“Well that’s good. Is King still asleep?”

“Yep out like a light but I don’t know where Zuma is.” Gwen said looking down the hallway.

Gwen went and changed Apollo while Blake went on a Zuma hunt.  Blake walked into Zuma’s room and saw him covered up in bed, his football duvet up to his neck.

“Hey bud what’s up?” Blake said perching on the edge of Zuma’s bed.

“I don’t feel well” Zuma said in a deeper voice than usual.

Blake looked at Zuma before bursting out into a deep chuckle.

“Hey bud I used to do that with my Mama’s makeup when I didn’t want to go to school. Can’t fool me” Blake said wiping one of the many red dots that Zuma had drawn on his face with Gwen’s favourite red lipstick.

“It’s not fair” Zuma said pouting just like his mom.

“What’s not fair?” Blake asked getting some tissue to wipe Zuma’s face as he sat up.

“King and Apollo get all of mom’s attention because they’re ill. They get extra cuddles and King gets to choose the movie even though it was my turn!” Zuma said getting a bit upset.

“Okay, I know how it’s unfair bud. Get dressed and we’ll spend the rest of the day together.” Blake said after cleaning Zuma’s face and gently bumping his knuckles against Zuma’s chin.

Zuma ran to the bathroom to wash the rest of the lipstick off and to get dressed while Blake went downstairs to fill Gwen in.

 

“Hey babe, I’m going to take Zuma out for a bit he’s a bit jealous of not getting all the attention.” Blake said as he entered the living room.

Gwen was sat at one end of the couch with Apollo laid on her chest fast asleep and King had his head on Gwen’s lap with a blanket covering the rest of his body with a bin in front of the couch. Gingerbread was curled up at King’s feet snoring away. Gwen’s head was resting against the back of the couch with her eyes closed.

Gwen leaned over from behind the couch and his small beard tickling Gwen’s nose. Gwen hummed against his lips as Zuma came barrelling into him.

“Right Kiddo let’s go” Blake said directing Zuma to the door.

 

“Blake why are we at a guitar shop?” Zuma asked getting out of the car.

“I need to get some new strings, apparently Gingerbread doesn’t understand the no biting the guitar string rule.” Blake joked.

Zuma took hold of Blake’s hand as they crossed the road. Blake’s heart stuttered at the gesture.

“Hey David, just come to get my strings you ordered for me” Blake said to the owner.

Zuma had wandered off to look at some of the guitars.

“Ahh Blake I was wondering when you would come in” David said shaking Blake’s hand. “And who have you brought with you?”

“This is my kid Zuma” Blake said looking around for him.

Blake paid for his guitar strings before going to find Zuma.

When Blake finally found him, he was sat on a stool with an acoustic guitar in his arms quietly strumming away.

“So you’re the reason my guitar keeps moving?” Blake said crouching down next to him.

“Well Mom said I could use it one time when I was writing a song, but I don’t really know how to play only what I picked up off of YouTube.” Zuma said lowering his guitar.

“Well how about we get you this one and I’ll teach you some bits and then get Uncle Adam to teach you the rest?” Blake said standing up and walking to the counter with Zuma and the chestnut guitar.

 

“Mom, Mom, Mom guess what Blake got me!!” Zuma said as he ran into the house.

“What baby?” Gwen said from in the kitchen.

“Look” Zuma said running into the kitchen showing his Mom his new guitar.

“Wow Zuma that’s really cool” Gwen said looking up to see Blake stood in the door frame.

“I know and he’s going to teach me the basics and then Uncle Adam is going to teach me some songs! He said so when Blake called him in the car!” Zuma said getting excited.

“Well that’s going to be fun, why don’t you show your brothers they’re feeling a lot better now” Gwen said stepping closer to Blake.

“You didn’t have to do that” Gwen whispered. “I’ll pay you back”

“Don’t you even dare try” Blake said his hands looping around Gwen’s waist.

“But Blake you don’t have to spend your money on my kids” Gwen said.

“I know I don’t have to but seein’ that look on his face and knowing it was because of me, you have no idea how it makes me feel.” Blake explained.

Zuma came back into the kitchen, his face slightly pasty.

“Mom I don’t feel so well” Zuma said as he hugged his mom.

“Zuma I thought we got all that lipstick off you?” Blake said rubbing at Zuma’s arm.

“I did” Zuma answered.

“Bubba, I think you have chicken pox” Gwen said kissing Zuma’s head.

 


	2. Trip to the hospital

The moon’s white glow shimmered through the open blinds.  Gwen was laid asleep, her small frame taking over the couch as she buried her face into the back of it. Apollo was curled into her chest his legs bent above Gwen’s knees.  Blake’s voice echoing around the room as he sang saviours shadow through Gwen’s phone.

Blake entered the house and was about to call out for his family when he heard his song playing. He followed the sound, which led him to one of the most precious sights he’s seen in his life.  Apollo was still snuggled up to his Mom but as Blake got close to Gwen he noticed how her face looked as though she was grimacing, her hand resting above her stomach.  Her fist clenched.

Blake pulled Apollo up from the couch; Apollo began fussing slightly, until Blake held him tightly to his chest, where he immediately settled.  Blake took him upstairs and put him in his crib, before switching the baby monitor on and going back downstairs to get Gwen. He had just started to scoop her up in his arms when her eyes shot open.

“Blake?” Gwen said groggily.

“Hey are you okay?”  Blake said continuing to pick her up and carry her upstairs.

“Yeah must just be that time of the month” Gwen said nonchalantly.

Blake slowly slid her onto the silk sheets before turning around and going downstairs to turn the lights off.  He came back shortly and handed Gwen a glass of water with two paracetamol.  Gwen took them and gave him a shy smile. Blake quickly stripped and joined Gwen in bed, his hand going over her stomach and rubbing soothing circles up and down it, Gwen sighed into the feeling snuggling further back into him, drifting off to sleep.

It was around four or five in the morning when Gwen bolted up in bed.  She could hear a loud shriek from the bottom of the stairs. Gwen went to her door and cautiously opened it.  She was greeted by her two eldest sons.

“Hey guys go back to bed okay? I’ll be in in a minute.” Gwen said walking towards the stairs.

She gasped at the sight before her. Blake was laid on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Liquid circled his head. Gwen ran down the stairs as fast as a cheetah. Her heart hammering in her chest. She knelt down next to his head, pulling it onto her lap, her pyjama bottoms absorbing the milk that Blake’s head was once swimming in.

“Blake, baby! Blake” Gwen said tapping Blake shoulder trying to get him to wake up.

Blake opened his eyes after what felt like years of waiting to Gwen, he recognized the fear etched into her eyes. Before he could make a sound his eyes shut again.

 

Blake woke up in the hospital, his arm felt funny like it was in a case or something. He could hear small sniffles from his left side. Blake opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain crash through his head. He clenched his eyes shut and brought his left hand up to his face. The pain was unbearable.  Suddenly he heard Gwen’s sweet voice calling for someone. A nurse.

Not long after he felt her hand brushing his hair back, his head resting into her touch.

“The nurse is going to be here soon and they are going to get you some morphine.  How bad does it hurt?” Gwen asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Nothing a kiss won’t solve” Blake answered trying to lighten the mood.

Gwen leaned in and kissed Blake’s head her nails still tracing the pattern in Blake’s hair.

“So the doctor said you broke your arm and you have a slight concussion, he said when you wake up that they are going to up your morphine”  Gwen said taking a seat in the chair next to Blake’s bed her hand interlocking with his.

“Last thing I remember was hearing Apollo crying so I went to get him a bottle to soothe him and I was fixing the lid on and I must have slipped on the stairs and fell.” Blake said filling in the blanks for Gwen.

“I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to be getting up to sort my kids out.” Gwen said her eyes watering.

“No, don’t you dare do that. You weren’t feeling yourself and I always soothe Apollo faster at night. Don’t you dare blame yourself!” Blake said his hand rubbing over Gwen’s head as she cried into the bed.

“Where are the boys?” Blake asked.

“With my Mom, Gavin’s going to get them tomorrow” Gwen said looking up at Blake.

“Right well we can get them back when I’m released.” Blake said smiling down at Gwen.

 

Two hours had passed and Blake had had his morphine upped and was out cold, Gwen was the same after half an hour of convincing Blake that she was perfectly fine sleeping on the chair and that she didn’t want to sleep in the bed because there wasn’t enough room and that he couldn’t donate his bed to her as he was the patient. Gwen had her head on top of Blake’s hand a small trail of drool swimming down her chin on to Blake’s hand.

Gwen woke up to voices in the room. Blake was talking to his doctor about flying a rocket to the moon. Gwen sat up wiping at her face and hair trying to make herself presentable.

“Ah Ms Stefani, Blake here is on a lot of pain killers at the moment he is slightly disorientated.”  The doctor explained checking Blake’s vitals.

“Hey doc, can you get my girl some paracetamol? She keeps getting pains.” Blake said looking at the doctor with dilated pupils.

“Of course.” The doctor said as he walked out.

“How did you know?” Gwen asked.

“You get this look and your eyes they don’t look as magic when you’re hurting.  Can’t have my girl hurting” Blake said moving up so Gwen could sit on the bed too. “Gwen I have a secret”

Blake giggled like a school girl.

“What’s your secret Blake?” Gwen asked snuggling into his side.

“I’m in love. I told my Mama and Endy and when I went to Richie’s grave last week I told him. I said I was in love with this girl from LA. My girl. How I loved waking up to her blonde hair shining in the sun. Especially when she’s laid on her belly and her backs bare because the cover is hanging low on her hips. I love her smile and how she hides her face in a morning before I kiss her scared of I don’t know what. I told him about her boys and how they are 3 of the four best things that have ever happened to me. “Blake took a breath before whispering “The fourth is her.”

“Why don’t you tell her?” Gwen asked not daring to look at him.

“Because actions prove more than words. I’m waiting to show her before I tell her. She’s my world and I don’t want to scare her away.”

Gwen kissed Blake’s chest as they sat in silence. When Gwen next looked up Blake was out like a light. Gwen went and found a nurse and asked for a marker pen.

She returned to Blake’s side and crouched down to where Blake’s crystal white pot was.

She wrote a small sentence on his pot _I love you too gx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure if I want to make this story longer or not.
> 
> I'm open to ideas and suggestions :)
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Lou :)


	3. Bedrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her family ran up to her, her mom felt her head, she was burning up, her eyes anchored closed, her pulse faint.

 Blake was away for the week, he was down in Oklahoma doing some work and doing a mini tour. Gwen was home alone looking after the boys while doing some shows between.  The nanny had been sick for the past week and Gwen was getting stressed with the amount of times the boys compared her to Blake or asked for him.  They had been living together for a little under two months.  Blake was now the designated transporter whenever the kids were asleep, he would only let Gwen carry Apollo up. He always said he was worried about her hurting herself.

While Blake was away Gwen had promised the boys a movie night as she was going to be busy for the next couple of days performing. They had chosen _The Little Vampire;_ Apollo was the first to crash; falling asleep on Gwen’s chest. King missed the last half an hour as his breathing got heavy as his head crashed on Gwen’s lap. Zuma managed to watch the whole movie. When it was over, Gwen kissed her middle child before sending him off to bed. Gwen took Apollo up and laid him on her bed, whenever Blake was gone he would keep her company, after she got him settled she went down for King. Blake was right she wasn’t strong enough to carry her little man to bed anymore. For probably the last time she carried King up the stairs and tucked him into bed. Her rosy lips brushing against his head.

Gwen’s neck was sore from sitting at a funny angle, her eyes were heavy as she stripped her make up. Crawling into bed Gwen looked at her baby boy stroking his hair as he dreamt of cowboys probably.

“Goodnight my miracle baby” Gwen whispered.

 

The next morning Gwen woke up to Apollo stroking her hair. Gwen was still tired, she felt like she could sleep for a million years. Gwen slowly sat up feeling an ache stretch across her back and nauseous feeling enveloping her body. Gwen sat up and saw her bed full. Throughout the night King and Zuma had climbed into her bed, gingerbread was sat at the bottom of the bed wagging her tail.

Gwen grabbed her phone and took a quick picture sending it to Blake with the caption _When your family misses you_. Gwen got a reply almost instantly _I miss you guys too, Good luck tonight babe_.

Gwen felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she began to get ready. After she was dressed she got the boys up and got Apollo dressed.  Checking the time Gwen silently cursed. She was running late and the kids hadn’t even had breakfast.  Gwen sorted out cereal for her boys, skipping breakfast herself, saying she was going to get something while she was out.

They arrived at the stage half an hour late as Apollo had decided to have a tantrum before she put him in the car. King had blurted out that he forgot about some homework that was due in on the following Monday and Zuma was talking a million miles an hour.

Gwen got to the set and the babysitter she had hired, still hadn’t shown. King and Zuma were exploring the stage in eye distance. Apollo wanted mommy time. He was screaming bloody Mary until Gwen had sat him on her lap swaying him slightly while producers and directors talked to her. It was time for Gwen to do a quick run through of the dances and songs.

Gwen’s mom had just arrived to get the boys as Gwen was exiting the stage. Just as she reached the top of the stairs Gwen’s feet felt like weights, her body fell forward crashing onto the floor like a wave crashing against the shore. Her family ran up to her, her mom felt her head, she was burning up, her eyes anchored closed, her pulse faint.

King was trying to be brave sat with his brothers, guarding them, doing the role his father should be doing. Zuma was quiet, his mind on overload as he thought of a thousand different scenarios and worry racked his small body. Apollo was crying and screaming, not really sure what was happening but aware that something had happened. His tears charged down his face as he called out for his mama who was still laid on the floor, her mom swaddling her head, the emergency team running up the stage.

 

When Gwen woke up it was dark, an uncomforting dark, there were no stars or mon when she looked out of the window from the bed. Taking a second to gather her mind, she looked around the room, it was bright white and smelt of latex, the kind you smell after a dentist has had his hands in your mouth for way to long, her throat was so dry it hurt to swallow, the bright white walls blinding her small eyes.

Gwen looked down and saw her mom sleeping, she was hunched over on a chair, her head resting on top of her hands, which also held Gwen’s in their grasp. Gwen tried sitting up a bit more without disturbing her mom, but it was like she was desperate to feel a movement as Patti’s eyes shot open, taking in her daughter.

“Mom…Mom what happened” Gwen asked her voice deep and rough.

“Do you remember anything?” Patti asked

“N-Nothing” Gwen said her eyes growing wider.

“You collapsed on stage, you hit the floor pretty hard. The doctors said it’s exhaustion and that you are going to be put on bed rest.” Patti said stroking Gwen’s hair back careful, not to touch the well-formed purple bruise.

“W-where are the boys?” Gwen asked.

“They’re sat outside, your dad’s on his way.” Patti answered.

“Does Blake know?” Gwen said looking around expecting to see him.

“No I haven’t called him yet it’s been a rough few hours.

“Don’t tell him. He’s touring and enjoying himself he’ll worry and he doesn’t need that stress” Gwen said panic raising in her voice.

“I won’t. I’m going to get the boys” Patti said and left the room.

Patti saw the boys sat in the waiting room, they all looked lost, scared and panicked. She led the boys into the room, King had hold of Apollo and quickly put him on the bed next to Gwen before climbing on the bed with Zuma.

“Mom I’m so sorry… I-I didn’t want you to get hurt. It’s all my fault” King said tears running down his face.

Gwen immediately pulled King closer, hugging the life out of him before bringing Zuma and Apollo in.

“It’s no-one’s fault. Why would you think it was yours?” Gwen asked wiping his tears away.

“You carried me to bed and Blake always tells you not to do it. And this morning we made you late and you didn’t eat because you were sorting us out when we should be looking after you. We’ve been so selfish wanting Blake. I’m sorry mom” King held Gwen tighter his tears dipping onto her shirt.

“Hey baby it’s not your fault. I’ve been too busy with work and worrying over stuff. It’s not your job to look after me. It’s my job to look after you. Blake’s like a new shiny toy, I’m happy you want to see him and you miss him. I’m going to be okay, I’ll just have to take it easy for a couple of days” Gwen said kissing each of her boys.

The boys all laid down with some part of their body touching Gwen’s.

Dennis came to collect the boys and Gwen along with Todd. Todd loaded the kids up in his car and took them back to his while Gwen was lead to Dennis’s car. He took her back to her home and stood in the shadows as Patti got Gwen changed and settled in bed.

Dennis’s phone went off alerting him to a text.

“Hey girls Adam’s messaged me he needs a tow, so I’m going to go help him. Do you need anything?”

“Why does Adam have your number?” Gwen asked.

“Blake probably sent it him knowing I could tow him” Dennis said leaving the room.

Patti switched the TV on for Gwen and went to make her some soup.

 

Meanwhile, Dennis was on driving down a secluded road. He pulled up next to a giant black SUV, the engine was of and the emergency lights flickering.

As soon as Dennis pulled over Blake climbed out of the car.

“How is she?” Blake asked his brow furrowed.

“She’s okay. She’s back home. I thought you were meeting us there.” Dennis replied.

“That was the plan but I need a tow” Blake said looking back at his car.

Dennis hooked up the tow and Blake climbed back in the SUV, as they drove down the road back towards Gwen’s, Blake’s head was hung in shame. There was nothing worse than asking your future father-in-law to help you when you still need to get their approval.

 

After arriving at Gwen’s Blake didn’t wait for Dennis, he charged into the house running into Patti in the process who had hold of a bowl of homemade soup.

One look from Blake and Patti knew he was going to do her daughter right. He took the bowl and spoon from her hands before going upstairs to the master bedroom. He walked into the room and froze, his Gwen was laid on the bed her skin as white as snow, her body small and delicate. Her eyes were shut like they were trying to block the light out. 

Blake dimmed the lights before sitting next to Gwen on the chair he assumed Patti had moved.

“Mom I’m not hungry” Gwen said without opening her eyes.

“You’ve called me many things but Mom is definitely not one of them” Blake said putting on his strongest southern accent.

Gwen’s eyes shot open.

“Blake? What are you doing here? You’re meant to be touring” Gwen said he nails shakily raking through her hair.

“Your dad text me. Gwen you are one of the most important people in my life. If you’re ill I need to be here. I need to look after you. I need to know you’re safe. I don’t care if it’s three am and you have a fever or if its seven am and you have morning sickness. I’m going to be here.”

“Morning sickness?” Gwen said.

“Well if you ever, you know” Blake said blushing.

“I love you”

“I love you too, now if you do love me eat some of this” Blake said holding a spoon of soup up.

Gwen turned her head away from the offered food.

“I’m not hungry” Gwen repeated.

“Fine” Blake sighed.

He began moving the spoon around like it was an aeroplane leading it straight over to Gwen’s mouth, it was a move he had done millions of times with Apollo when he wouldn’t eat.  Gwen waited a few second before relenting and opening her mouth.

 

“So when do you want me to get the boys?” Blake asked into his phone.

“I’ll drop them off tomorrow morning. I told them you were home with their mom and getting everything sorted, it seemed to calm them. Are you sure you don’t want me to have them longer?” Todd asked.

“No Gwen’s on best red so that’s one less child to watch. The boys will be more settled at home and they are going to Gavin’s on Friday night so it’s only three days” Blake answered.

“Okay I’ll bring them over in the morning” Todd said before he hung up.

 

Blake walked back into Gwen’s room, she was still small and pale as she slept huddled up in the bed. Her body shivering as she dreamt.  Blake stripped down and put his pyjama bottoms on before climbing into bed. He switched the TV on and laid so his body was spooning Gwen. Her shivering stopped.

It was around four in the morning when Blake woke up. His bed was empty. He shot up looking around for Gwen. Gwen spotted the en-suit light on and gently pushed the door open. Gwen was leaning over the sink her face scrunched up and her breathing heavy.

Blake was instantly at her side, his hand rubbing circle on her back.

“Gwen what is it? What’s up?” Blake asked.

“My ribs hurt and I’m so tired” Gwen said her voice sounding deflated.

“Come on let’s get you back to bed” Blake said slowly guiding her.

“My body hurts laying on the bed” Gwen sighed.

“We’ll figure it out”

And they did. Blake was laid on his back while Gwen was laid on her stomach partly, her head on his chest her leg over his hips and her hand tracing patterns over his heart. Blake’s hand was slowly tracing her spine as her breathing got deeper.

Eventually they fell asleep, their minds connecting as they dreamt about their futures together.

 

The next morning Gwen woke up cold and alone in bed, she could hear whispers outside of her room. Gwen wanted to run and get ready, putting her face on and some good looking clothes ready for any guests but she knew Blake would worry about her and / or not be happy about her getting out of bed, she also didn’t have the energy to move much other than to sit up against the headrest.

Just as Gwen was getting settled sitting up Blake popped his head shortly followed by Apollo who pushed the door open from Blake’s arms. He opened the door wider and King and Zuma entered with a tray of her favourite food and a tea pot filled with Gwen’s favourite tea. They each crawled on the bed, their eyes etched with worry as they did a once over of Gwen.

“Hey boys” Gwen said as they placed the tray on her lap.

“Are you feeling better mommy?”

“I am now that you guys are home” Gwen answered.

“Blake said if you’re feeling better you might be able to have a bath and come downstairs and chill” Zuma said looking up at Blake.

“I would love a bath” Gwen answered stroking her hand over Apollo’s back as she took a bite of toast.

Zuma and king paused for a moment before running out of the room shouting how they were going to start the bath.

Blake sat on the edge of the bed watching Apollo nestle into his mom while she ate breakfast.

“Your appetite is back” Blake said.

“Yeah I just feel achy I guess… A-are you going back to the tour?” Gwen asked not able to look him in the eye.

“Not a chance. My girl needs me.” Blake said kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :)
> 
> Best thing about writing is the love and support.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Lou x


End file.
